Just my bad luck
by XxXLike-the-RainXxX
Summary: Your name is Seita and you're a Talk show host. What happens when you meet up with the Future hit bad of Japan! Bad Luck! no pairings yet


Preview

of

"Just my Bad Luck"

By

Kenny Asakura

and

Katie Borrent

CHAPTER 1: Interview Surprise

You sat in a faded burgundy chair in the center of the stage. As a man on the end of it gave you a queue the lights on the audience dimmed. "Welcome back everyone! Today is a very special day! We have the new future hit band of Japan on our set… give it up for BAD LUCK!!!!!" You announce. The crowd cheers as the three boys from the band walked onto the set. "Well… why don't you all introduce yourselves?" You ask them.

"My name is Shindou Shuichi! I'm 18 and I'm the lead vocalist and lyric writer." said the pink haired boy.

Next was a red haired boy "My name is Nakano Hiroshi. I'm the guitarist." He spoke coolly.

"Lastly," peeped the green haired boy. "I am Suguru Fujisaki. And I play Synth."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Can you tell me how you all became a group?" You request. You could tell Shuichi wanted to answer… he was shaking. "Shuichi-san?"

"Me and Hiro were best friends at school. Eventually we joined together and started Bad Luck and became popular at our school. Then we showed off to other people and we were discovered." Shuichi explained.

"After a few bumps," Hiro added and all eyes turned to him. "Fujisaki came to us from another place and he has been very good."

"Do you have anything to say Mr. Suguru?" You smile to him.

"Uhm…yeah sure, I felt kinda bad when I first came to BAD LUCK. I felt bad because Shuichi and Hiro had been doing this together and felt like an intrusion, but they really made me feel right at home with them."

"That's really good that after so much they treated you so well. I can tell that Shu-chan and Hiro-san are close." Both boys looked at each other and blushed, which in-turn made the audience giggle. (They are all girls)

"Well are you guy's going to sing for us today? This is live television." You question.

"SING?!!?!!?" They all said at the same time.

"Don't be so surprised. I can't let one of my favorite bands get away without a live song! We also can't let all the fan-girls get disappointed!"

'Heh… yeah fan-girls' Shuichi thought laughing.

The boys sang "Fake Star" and the audience applauded loudly. Afterward the boys chatted as the walked to the dressing room.

"That was great! Another live television performance! I don't think my life can get any better!" Shuichi said stretching his arms above his head.

"It's not wise to get to cocky Shuichi." Fuji minded.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes you sound full of yourself." He laughed scurrying off so Shuichi couldn't hit him.

Shuichi's face got red "That kid! Who does he think he is!!?" he yelled at him.

Hiro patted Shuichi's head. "Calm down, calm down!"

You rushed down the hall looking at your PDA. Obviously you weren't paying attention because you bumped into Hiroshi. You made a funny noise when you fell on the ground. "OH I am soooo sorry!!! I'm sorry!!"

"Huh?" Hiro said turning around. "Oh it's you."

"Hiro-kun?" He helped you up. And you changed color in the face.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Shuichi asked.

"Well… even though I got to interview you, I…was hoping could I could talk to you guys."

"Hmm…" Hiro frowned. "I don't know."

"Oh don't tease me! I really want to talk off screen!"

"Ok under one condition," Hiro laughed. "Take Shu-chan and I to get ice cream."

"That's it? That works for me!"

At the ice cream bar you all sat down. Back at the studio a lonely wondering Fuji peeked outside the dressing room and looked around. It was late and the studio closed down. "Shuichi? Hiro? Where did everybody go?!" he called down the hallway. Nothing answered and it was dead silence. A door slammed and Fuji squeaked. "EEK! Guys?!"

Back at the ice cream bar

"Um… what do you want to ask us?" Hiro questioned. "And I just realized we left Fuji at the studio."

"Well I was wondering if I could do a report on you three, and if you would like to go on all expense paid tour."

"Tour!?" Shuichi said falling out of his chair.

"Yes, to get the inside scoop on the daily life of the band. And to get to know each of you a little better. Also you might make money too."

Hiro's eyes widened at the thought and he was right in your face. "Wait a second. First an interview and then a paid tour? You can't be serious!"

"No I am really! Really, really! Most of the bands around here are already too popular to get to know so watching you all get famous would be really neat to document!" You made clear.

Shuichi hopped off the floor "That's enough of a reason for me! I'm going, how bout you Hiro?!"

"Wow a real tour… I'm definitely going." He said still shocked.

"Great… It's in two weeks so you better get packing." After finishing your ice cream the three of you left. You had walked from the studio because it wasn't far.

"Goodnight Seita." Shuichi said shaking your hand.

"Yes it was a pleasure." Hiro added shaking your hand too.

All of a sudden you realized "Uhm guys…I just realized I don't have a car."

"Oh that's fine Seita," Shuichi said. "You can stay at mine and Yuki's place tonight."

"Yuki? Who is that?" You asked confused.

Hiro smirked. "His name is Yuki Eiri he's a writer… and he's Shuichi's partner."

"HIRO!" Shuichi shouted. "He's not supposed to know!"

"Oh so is that it… just because you have a boyfriend I shouldn't know?" You snickered. Shu-chan blushed deep red and looked at the ground.

"Come on already…" He said embarrassed. You and Hiro laughed all the way to Hiro's house.

"See ya tomorrow Shu!" Hiro waved goodnight and went inside.

At Yuki's house

You both walked up to the driveway. Only one light was on because it was so late. "This place is really big!" You gawked as you approached the door. The handle turned and a man stood in the doorway.

"YUKI!!!!" Shuichi said as he glomped Yuki on to the floor.

'Wow he is really cute.' You thought. Yuki stood up prying Shu-chan off of him. Then you felt yourself gazing into his eyes.

"Who might you be kid?" He asked you staring right back at you.

"Yuki this is Seita." Shuichi explained. "He doesn't have a ride so I said he could stay the night until we go back to the studio tomorrow."

"I guess we can fix up the living room. You can to stay there." Yuki offered.

"Thank you Mr. Eiri." You bowed to him. He seemed surprised by your politeness and had a funny expression on his face. You giggled.

"Welcome to our house!" Shuichi said showing you in. He straightened up the couch on the back wall of the room. "You can sleep in the living room like Yuki-kun said." You walked over to the couch and sat down. It was soft and you melted into the cushions.

"If you need anything Shu-chan and I will be upstairs." Yuki simpered. Shuichi looked at Yuki and ran upstairs. A couple of strange ideas went through your head but you shook them out. Yuki got close to you and whispered in your ear. "Goodnight." he said. It made you go red in the face. Yuki laughed at you and left.

You lay down on the couch and covered yourself with a blanket that was on the end of the couch. 'This just feels weird,' You thought. 'Staying in a house with a boy couple, being a guy myself and all. By the way Eiri-san spoke I think he's pretty occupied on Shuichi, which is kinda wrong the more I think about it. I'll stop thinking now.' After that you fell into a cold sleep.

The Next Morning

You woke up dazedly. Someone had opened the curtains by the couch. "Huh?" you mumbled.

"Hey… good morning Seita!" Shuichi said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." You replied with the same cheerfulness. Yuki came down from upstairs. He looked half asleep. "Good morning Mr. Eiri!"

"Eh? Good morning." He murmured rubbing his eyes. "Ugh… I don't know how you do it Shuichi but you have way too much energy." Your eyes widened and Shu-chan laughed nervously.

'I'm not gonna ask…' you thought

You all sat down and ate a lite breakfast. Then afterward Shuichi got dressed up to follow you back to the studio. As you two walked you talked.

"Thanks again Shuichi."

"Don't worry it was nothing, besides I was shocked to see Yuki fine with another guy at the house."

'Heh…heh… yeah funny.' You said to yourself.

Once you got to the studio you realized no one else was there yet. Not only that, but when you went to unlock the door something blocked it. "What the? Stupid door won't open?" you grumbled.

"Here I'll get it." Shuichi pounded the door open and tripped over the thing blocking the doorway. It was Fuji.

"Oh no." you said putting your hand on your forehead. "We forgot the poor guy after ice cream last night." Fuji stirred and finally woke up and staggered up.

"YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" were his first words. "YOU TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!!!"

"Yeah we know," You snorted. "And we're sorry." All of you went inside the studio and to the dressing room. About 5 minutes later Hiro-san joined. Fuji found food in the snack machine and ate all of it due to the fact he hadn't eaten since the day before.

"I'm arranging the paper work for your tour. These tell where you'll be going and the stops along the way." You explained.

Hiro closed his eyes. "I still can't believe that were going to do this."

"How are we going to get out of school?" Shuichi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never thought you were only in High School… it's too bad, I thought the tour would be fun for you guys." You said sarcastically.

"NO NO NO!! We can work something out!! We have to go!!!" Shuichi whined, clawing at you feet.

You angrily kicked him off. "Ok… but if you can't the tour is off."

CHAPTER 2: Tour time

1 week until the tour.

Shuichi was looking for Hiro as he ran down the school hallway with his sack lunch "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO HIRO!!!!!!" Shuichi cried plowing Hiro over.

"What's the matter Shu?" he replied.

"I just realized we don't have any new music for the tour!"

"Your point is?"

"Fans want to hear new music not the same old same old that we've already sung!"

Hiro thought a second then got an idea. "Shuichi, we're going to America. Not many people have heard us there, so if we sing the same stuff it won't matter. We know the material and they don't know the songs. It'll make it easier on us."

Shuichi stopped his thoughts. "Oh!! Though… I still feel that we need more music."

"That's why you just have to keep up with your writing, and we'll have no problems right?"

"Uh-huh! Hey, Hiro? If I wanted to bring Yuki on tour with us do you think Seita-san would mind?"

"Why do you want to bring him? I doubt he'll even want to go."

Shuichi started to ramble. "I don't know if I can be without him for that long, month is such a long time and what if he gets lonely, he might not like me anymore, and he might get hurt or something and!..."

"Ok Ok I get it. I'm sure you could ask."

"Thanks Hiro."

The school day ended and you waited outside for the boys.

"Nakano-san, Shindou-kun! Over here you guys!" You waved.

"Seita-san why are you at our school?" Hiro questioned.

"I have one more question; do you guys want anything special for your trip? We already have new equipment and everything but sometimes little details help. So is there anything?"

Shuichi's face reddened "Seita, I would really like to bring Yuki-kun."

"Uh, I don't see why not." You chuckled. "I know it's hard to leave for so long.

"Oh thank you so much!" he hugged you. "I hope Yuki will be happy!" A black car pulled up outside and rolled down the window.

"Yo, Shuichi, come on I got to get home and finish something." The man inside said.

"Yuki? You came all the way here to pick me up?"

"Yes and now I'm leaving." He said pulling away.

"NO YUKI DON'T DRIVE AWAY!" Shuichi said running after the car.


End file.
